Scales
by Orion'sProdigy
Summary: Layers of armor that take time and effort and patience to break through; a collection of drabbles relating to my Kaiba/OC pairing. Side stories to the future in 'Worlds Apart'. First drabble: How is she supposed to watch over him if he keeps running off into dark corners and hiding out of her sight?
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone confused; see the AN at the bottom. Kaiba/OC pairing. She's his bodyguard.**

"I'm hungry. It's two in the morning. I'm thirsty. I have a headache. You're boring. Why is your screen so bright? Will you quit already? We have school in, like, four and a half hours. You're still working. Why are you still working?"

He had a very good amount of tolerance for disruptions. It pissed me off.

"Kaiba, for God's sake, listen. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Beat. Him. Tonight. Or tomorrow, running on three hours of questionable sleep. Let it go. Tackle it again once you're rested. Comprende?"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Ooooh. Angst. Great. Listen, I've been running on about an hour of sleep a night since you started thinking about this little catastrophe-waiting-to-happen tournament, so I'd appreciate it if you could shove it and stop working so I can follow you home and then go home myself. I don't give a damn what you do once you're not under my jurisdiction anymore."

He stood up, went to the couch in his office, and pulled out a bed.

Then he sat back down to keep working.

"How clever. But I can't really watch you if I'm unconscious. So thanks, but no thanks."

"Don't force me to fire you."

"Tch. Heard that one before. At this point, I think I'd rather take my brother being an ass.'

He slapped the laptop shut and took that and his briefcase down.

I smirked to myself.

_I win._

He slipped into the limo and it sped off.

I rolled my eyes.

_What a brat._

I headed off to get my car, driving the usual route; it ran by all of his little hidey-holes, the small cafe's and park benches he liked to occupy when he wanted to be alone.

I found him in a cafe he'd only once gone to with me.

With a small sigh, I parked my car and slipped inside quietly, getting myself a coffee and settling at a table on the other side of the small dining area.

He promptly left.

_God...We're going to play cat and mouse all night now...bastard..._

I walked out the door casually, but didn't see him at his car.

"Go to bed."

I looked over at him lazily.

"Too late. Caffeine and all that jazz. Nice sentiment, though."

He snatched it from me, throwing it into a trash can as he climbed into his car, and stayed there.

Unruffled, I padded over and slid into the passenger's side.

"It tasted like shit anyway."

What he did then shocked me; he grabbed me by the collar, kissing me, his tongue sweeping around my mouth once.

"Mmhm. Shit."

I stared blankly, a tad dazed, for a second, then shook my head slightly.

"...Jerk. I'm still following y-"

He kissed me again, then climbed into the back, keys still in his possession, and laid out on the seat, typing.

It took me another second to register all this; him and his stupid kisses that made my brain go all fuzzy and turn into warm mush.

"Coming?"

I blinked, mildly surprised; we'd just recently broken the whole 'physical contact is not awkward' barrier. Then, of course, I climbed back after him, settling against his side, testifying silently to my lack of willpower.

His arm wrapped around me and pulled me more snugly to him, his coat draped over the both of us; his warmth seeped into me, making me sleepy.

I buried my face in his neck, sighing sleepily, my lids feeling rather heavy; then, of course, I realized his devious plan, and pulled back to glare at him suspiciously.

He arched a brow, and I saw what he was doing on his computer; he was... playing on Neopets.

I choked slightly, then burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh...oh my God...you are the biggest dork I've ever met ever," I gasped between laughs.

I think he blushed, and he also glared.

"The sexiest dork you've 'ever met ever', too. Now shut up."

It petered off into a rare fit of the giggles; practically everything was funny in some way or another.

He finished up on his computer and tucked it in it's case, then tucked that under the seat; he rolled onto his side, pulling me into him as he yawned.

I sighed, yawning even wider as I snuggled into him.

"If I wasn't so damn tired I'd lecture you...*yawn*...on how insecure it is to be...sleeping in your car out in the...*yaaaaawn*...open like this..." I mumbled.

"Sh."

**A/N**

**Yes, I know...my actual story hasn't been updated in a very long time and it's not good to skip things like this and yada yada yada. I'm currently reworking the story for these two and smoothing out the kinks, so I'm not going to be posting it for a while; what I had done is still up and can be found on my profile. She's his bodyguard. And he tends to escape. Idk. Oh, and this is directly after their 'relationship' has started, if that helps anyone.**** If Kaiba seems OOC, I apologize. I am not really doing this as anything serious. Most of these drabbles will include a little so-called 'OOCness' and may crossover to other categories. Sorry if you don't like that. I appreciate anyone who's reading this! Please enjoy, and R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You ate my cookies."

"You ate my sour patch kids."

"Cookies do not equate to cheap dollar store candy, jerk-wad."

"Sure they do; you can buy cheap, dollar store cookies, bitch."

My eyes narrowed.

"Those were made specially for me, dick head."

"Mokuba bought me the candy with his own money."

"The cookies were baked by a woman with two broken arms and an infected chest wound."

"Ew."

"Hah. Feel bad. Go ahead."

"What if her infection juice got in the batter? Ewwww..."

"...You're such a chick. And, I would laugh. And watch you writhe around in pain for a few hours before deigning to give you the proper medication."

"..."

"I win."

"...ZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...ZZZZ ZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ...  
My eye twitched.

"If I could kill you and get away without a guilty conscience, I would do it."

"Love you, too."

"Hmph. Not enough to respe-"

*kiss*

"-ct my...mm...damn it I hate you sometimes..."

"Mmkay."

He kissed me again.

"Damn you," I mumbled dazedly as we broke apart. "I hate it when you win. It's not fair."

"I love it when you lose to me."

I bit him. Jerk deserved it.

"Ow! Now I do need medical attention!"

"Hmmm...I can't believe you have the nerve to label me the bitch of this relationship."

"You're fired."

"Aww, man. I don't have to stand in the corner all day and listen to you moan about your life."

"I meant you're fired from being my bitch. You still have to stand in the corner."

"Hmph. Implying that I was your bitch in the first place?" I sniffed.

"By the way you moaned my name last night while you napped on my couch, yes."

"..."

"Mmhm."

"...ZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzz...ZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZ ZzZzZZZZZz..."

He chuckled, pulling me into his lap and kissing me softly, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and eating your cookies."

"Apology accepted." I nuzzled his neck.

"Good."

**AN**

**Yeah...this one is random. Mostly dialogue, lazy writing, blah, blah. It was just a creative cool down exercise. I thought it seemed slightly cute so I figure, meh, why not? Sue me. Same OC as in the last one. And yes, I'm aware that many of you will call him OOC. Sorry. It happened. :P Okay, I'm out. Enjoy and please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

We're on a battlefield, but the fool doesn't seem to care. He just trips his way over, over bodies and shattered boulders and trees and cracked ground, to me and throws his arms around me and kisses me fiercely. My eyes roll when it breaks, but that doesn't mean that my hands weren't (aren't still) clenched in the back of his ridiculous coat and my lips aren't bruised with the force of my response.

"You're an idiot," I gasp, shaking my head.

He stares at me like I've lost my mind.

"Take a look in the mirror."

"Hm. It's my job to be dangerous," I shrug. "I do it so you won't have to." I am idly wiping my blade on a random back, staining white cloth red.

"That's not a good enough reason," he growls, eyes fixed on my blade.

I shrug again.

"Never would have pegged you as a bleeding heart."

He growls again, catches my wrist as I move to sheath the blade over my shoulder.

"Don't..."

I sigh at the look in his eyes; it says so much more than the word.

"I can't promise that."

He grits his teeth and smooths his expression to its usual unreadable state.

It's his way of saying, "I know."

I soften my expression and lay my hand on his cheek.

"I love you."

He blinks and kisses my palm and his answer is understood.

**AN **

**This one is a little different. Same OC, of course, and same Kaiba. To clarify a bit; she's pretty much an inter-dimensional vigilante? I think that's the word I'm looking for. She and her brothers travel around and fight bad guys. Yeah. I would say more, but it would ruin the plot for my story, so. Yeah. And, no. I did not steal the idea from Pendragon. I personally hate that series, because I had that idea first. ;P Mah. Whatever. My idiocy aside, please enjoy and R&R.**


End file.
